


A bathtub, music, and a visitor

by Epsilon_Eridani



Series: Three Elements [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Reader Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Ugh, crappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Eridani/pseuds/Epsilon_Eridani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, I’m a terrible person xD well, hopefully you guys don’t hate me too much for not writing for almost a year. Well I’m back with our favourite Boss Man! I hope you guys don’t mind too much of my self-indulgence with some of my own personality injected into Reader-Chan for this story, I try my hardest to keep things so that everyone can enjoy the story without feeling like a personality is injected into the reader. Well, sorry for rambling again but here’s to the story!  Songs Listened to while writing this: <br/>Bitch ~ Rolling Stones<br/>Smoke on the Water ~ Deep Purple<br/>(Don’t Fear) The Reaper ~ Blue Oyster Cult<br/>The One I Love ~ REM<br/>House of the Rising Sun ~ Animals<br/>Thunderstruck ~ AC/DC</p>
    </blockquote>





	A bathtub, music, and a visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I’m a terrible person xD well, hopefully you guys don’t hate me too much for not writing for almost a year. Well I’m back with our favourite Boss Man! I hope you guys don’t mind too much of my self-indulgence with some of my own personality injected into Reader-Chan for this story, I try my hardest to keep things so that everyone can enjoy the story without feeling like a personality is injected into the reader. Well, sorry for rambling again but here’s to the story! Songs Listened to while writing this:   
> Bitch ~ Rolling Stones  
> Smoke on the Water ~ Deep Purple  
> (Don’t Fear) The Reaper ~ Blue Oyster Cult  
> The One I Love ~ REM  
> House of the Rising Sun ~ Animals  
> Thunderstruck ~ AC/DC

You sigh as your relax against the porcelain of your rather large bathtub. If you’re being honest with yourself the only reason you rented this apartment was for this bathtub. You reach up and plug your phone into the speaker, soon the opening riffs of Bitch by Rolling Stones are drifting through the air, you smile and relax once again. You lean your head against the back of the tub and quietly let all of the stress that had been building up for the past weeks wash away. Penn had been right, you really did need a day off.

You hadn’t gotten out of bed until eleven this morning, and spent most of the day lazing about in your pajamas and cuddling with your ball python Monty. It wasn’t until late afternoon you decided to take a bath, since it was your day off, why the fuck not? 

It leads to where you are now, nestled in the lovely claw foot bath tub holding water coloured from the bath bomb you had put into the water a few minutes before you had slipped in into the perfect water. 

Your brow furrows a little when the song fades out and Don’t Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult begins to play. The smile slides from your face, memories being dredged up with the song. You sit up and again reach for your phone, as you tap the screen and flip songs a knock sounds at the door.

“Just a minute!” You call, standing up and pulling your towel around you. You dry yourself off quickly and pull on your bathrobe. You pad to the door, shivering at the cold wood beneath your feet. You unlock the door but keep the chain on while you open the door and peer out. 

“Oh, hey Hotch.” You breathe and shut the door, quickly unlocking it and pulling it wide open, holding your robe more firmly shut with your other hand. You offer him an awkward smile, water dripping down your neck and across your chest.

“I just wanted to drop this off, you forgot when you left last night.” In his hand is your weapon and thigh holster. You smile and take it from him.

“Thanks Hotch. But was it really necessary for you to make the trip out here when I’m gonna be back tomorrow” You peer up at him with curiosity, he looks away seeming slightly flustered.   
“  
Actually I had an ulterior motive for coming.” He gives you a crooked smile. 

“Jack and I were wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight.” You smile up at him.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
